


Hungry

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus is hungry and Grindewald might be too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offence is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

 

The kitchen smelled absolutely scrumptious, he took in a deep breath and sighed, his stomach growled.

"Albus?" came a voice, he turned around.

"Yes?"

"Hungry?" the man asked raising an eyebrow and walking towards him

"Most definitely." he replied as he helped to close the distance between them.

Albus smiled as warm hands gently held his hips and wrapped his arms around the man before him. Warm lips touched his, there was a swipe of the tongue here, some nibbling there, and before he knew it they were gasping for air.

"Still hungry?"

"Quite. Perhaps a bit more?"

"How about after we get you fed?"

"Gellert, I'll have you know that I like to have my dessert first."

-FIN

I typed this up for a kissing meme  
Linkage: [micolerose.livejournal.com/267024.html](http://micolerose.livejournal.com/267024.html?page=1&view=2018832#comments)


End file.
